


Mistakes in Our Youth [Podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Healing, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic of Tigriswolf'sMistakes in Our YouthAuthor's summary:I loved you once/We all make mistakes in our youth.
Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Mistakes in Our Youth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistakes in Our Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776676) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k4y3dvpr2dhe7v9/MistakesinourYouth.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:29 | 1.18 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Tigriswolf for leaving permission to "to do anything with my[their] fics" in your profile. I really enjoy your works and this poem is heart-breakingly beautiful.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "Record Original Fic." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/3376.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
